Omega and Alpha
by jetslinger333
Summary: Lelouch and Nunnally never encounter someone or something to aid them even when they were powerful machine with alien technology and A.I. at their disposal thus Lelouch and Nunnally Called themselves the Celestial Knight to destroy Britannia.


Amazing and Dark Matter

A.D. 2414 it has been 50 years since humanity became innovator and travel to the stars colonizing different worlds and coexistence with the ELS and any other life forms they encounter. This is not all but a man creating his grandfather legacy his name is Hikari F. Seie the grandson of Setsuna F. Seie and Feldt Grace, Hikari knows of the story of how his grandfather who was label as a terrorist to hero in the history of the end war of Humanity. He was a scientist trying to replicate the Exia that his grandfather use even nowadays people prefer to use GNW-100A Sakibure which has more performance but he believes that the old ones is still the best. The creation of the Exia's he called PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia and PPGN-002/DM Gundam Exia Dark Matter the twin brother of amazing. The difference of this mobile suit it uses A.I as an interface along with the ELS liquid metal or blood making it more organic like and the Gundam size to 20 feet so it be easier to move and avoid stepping on anyone by accident since it was the mobile suit blind spot being too tall also helps to move faster like an average human including the improvement Quantum teleportation device is a phenomenon that allows an object or vehicle to circumvent traditional distances through the usage of GN Particles. The nature of these phenomena was totally based on time-scape control done by supersaturating a plane with further purified GN Particles. Hikari thought that by using A.I that humanity can calculate the distance between other galaxies easier and faster similar to the Hyperdrive theory that allows much faster travel not only that this would also prevent any hostile contact on unknown galaxy chart or crash on any space asteroid or debris during the jump . As the father and creator of the A.I he thought both them how to interact and talk among the humans and ELS, their personality were different even were like twins Amazing was like Hikari favorite character **Sonic the hedgehog** when he was a kid that everyone easily can befriend while his twin brother Dark matter was like **shadow****the hedgehog** very scary but thinks what's best for their father and only lets him the one check his system and nobody else. Even so the A.i. were well taken by both human and ELS and they were treat as equals But every good things always come to an end, something went wrong during the field test at the moon surface both mobile suit started to act funny when both use Quantum Teleportation at the same time cause the GN-drives to be overload if that wasn't enough it activate trans-arms system by itself causing both machines to create more power thus causing a crack in space and time on surface of the moon which seems impossible as both machine trying to get away they were sucked and vanish without a trace to Hikari dismay for he treated them like his own son (even though he had a son) with the machine gone the Government saw potential of the project as an opening or traveling to other dimensions and other galaxies but for Hikari he felt like he lost it even if the government funded the research even so he has a gut feeling that they will be all right an he well meet them again.

August 12, 2010 a.t.b. after the empire of Britannia conquer Japan lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia ex member of royalty were sleeping outside near a forest while his best friend Suzaku was searching any place to sleep that is safe for them if any Japanese found the two of them they will be killed or torture them without any remorse as an act of revenge. Lelouch thinking about his hatred against his father just boiled more to them they are nothing more than pawn's and force to survive in a war after nation.

* * *

"Big brother are you cold?" the gentle princess concern for her brother.

"No Nunnally I'm fine we make it through we just have to wait for Suzaku-" before lelouch could said anymore he saw up in dark night sky something was coming towards their way and theirs two of them it was like a meteor but was to small not only that it shape was humanoid than it passes the Britannia siblings and crash landed nor far from them near the seaside of the cliff curious what it is Lelouch carried Nunnally from his back and walking towards it.

Amazing system started to reboot and remembers the experiment that his father was conducting gone wrong along with his twin brother the first thing he saw was the ocean it was the first time he saw the blue salty liquid in front of him and was amaze he always hear his creator always refer their birth place the blue planet then suddenly he saw his brother looking at him with those orange glowing eyes.

* * *

"What are doing Amazing" with both his arms cross.

"I'm just enjoying the view of the ocean it was my first time seeing it". as Amazing stood up same height like his brother.

"True I don't why seeing the ocean makes me fell calm even were both machines I like seeing it as both A.I. just gaze the night ocean

"You think dad just install his fetish in our hard drive" Amazing saying his suggestion.

"Probably but I seem can't contact the moon base as if it doesn't exist not only that there's no satellite in the sky at all is like every communication channel not in our frequencies".

"Are you telling were gone back in time?"

"Probably the chance is astronomical"

* * *

Lelouch was hiding behind a rock to look at the thing that crash he was shock seeing two knightmares but the difference is that they look more humanoid, much taller and different colors one of them was combination white and blue, it's chest has a round color Turquoise including his eyes, it has two sword attached at it's thigh, a sword like equipment and shield on both of it's arms, the back of its has something like wings attaching the other one was similar to the white knightmare but the difference was the color scheme is dark purple and black while it's chest were scarlet red it's right arm was holding a blade similar to the white one minus the shield. Lelouch wasn't expert in technology but what he saw was a work of art that makes knightmares frames put to shame, he wanted to look closer, then he trip on the rock causing him fall along with his sister.

"Nunnally are you all" as the ex-prince charge towards his sister no in care if they two knightmare saw him.

"Looks like we have spies and both of them are kids" Amazing was scanning the two ex-Britannia.

"Stay back I'm warning you as Lelouch shield Nunnally with his body.

"Hey were not going to harm we just want some question and also we can help the little one there and her paralyze condition" as the blue one pointed Nunnally that Lelouch was protecting.

"What can you help her my little sister is paralyze and blind the doctors said there's no way to heal her".

"That's when you're wrong kid I have the means to cure her if you let me" it was no lie with the GN particles can help the regenerating process including paralyze and he was equip with that functions to help pilots heal during battle.

"Why should I trust you I don't even knew if I can trust you leaving my sister in your care" as Lelouch hiss toward Amazing how protective of him. Even When Lelouch hearing those word were sweet but it doesn't mean to be careful seeing a gift in the horse mouth Amazing would have make a joke towards the boy if his sister she wasn't in that condition he would have called him a Siscon to tease the boy.

"This is going to be hard DM Any suggestion?".

"Don't look at me I don't do diplomacy"

Then suddenly Nunnally voice her opinion "Big brother it's okay to trust them when I heard his words I don't know why but I felt some truth to his words".

"But Nunnally we hardly knew who they are they might be mercenaries or assassin sent to harm us".

"Hey I resent that if we did what to harm you, we won't have this conversation right now".

"I believe what he said Big brother" Nunnally said. Lelouch was in turmoil to see his sister walk again would the greatest give but still he couldn't trust them but he believes what she said and decided to choose her reason

"All right Nunnally if he can make you walk again I believe you" then he glare towards Amazing" but if you harm her I will search you both at the end of the world if I have too".

Amazing nodded in agreement as he kneel down then suddenly his chest open a hatch Lelouch thought to see a person inside coming out but it was completely empty as the knightmare carried the little princess and placing inside his inside gently slowly in the cockpit then the hatch close as the regenerative procedure is starting at the same time Amazing was overflow with particles.

"What's he doing?" Lelouch wondered in a worried tone but seeing the particles were beautiful like fireflies.

"Amazing is using the GN particles to help regenerate any cells at her legs allowing her to walk again" was DM only explanation he wasn't the conversation type.

"What's GN particles?" Lelouch asked the question.

"You don't know" Dark matter was puzzle if the child does know about GN particles their theory about going to the past might be true but it's still need more information and the faster way was reading one's mind then he had an idea" then how about this equivalent exchange if I can read your memory for any information about this world then you're allowed to read my mind" this was the faster faster way to gain information since innovator use to transfer information and thoughts.

Lelouch was curious they are many question he wanted answer especially what are they seeing knightmare able to move without pilots not only that they look more advanced like alien tech even when he doesn't like people pry inside his head but he want's answer and he will let it read it's mind.

"Deal"

Then the dark one open his chest allowing Lelouch to look inside as he look and sit then suddenly he was covered with particles and the same time his eyes turn golden and glow as he experience all the knowledge about the parallel earth space elevators, celestial being, GN drive, A laws until the creation of Dark Matter and Amazing. At the same time Nunnally was also experiencing the same thing as her brother all the knowledge and memories about two worlds were share.

When everything was finish more like three hours Lelouch jump out of the cockpit easily including Nunnally.

"Big brother I can see and walk again" which was a miracle as Amazing didn't comprehend that the GN particles would restore her eyes sight as well.

Lelouch smiled happily and crying as he hug her tightly seeing her little sister like a normal girl Then both of them looks towards the mech in question on what four of them have learn

"It seems like we enter another parallel earth" Amazing said after reading Nunnally memory.

"A agree we already read their thoughts ex- Royalty Lelouch and Nunnally Vi Britannia.

"I also can't believe that humanity manage to create giant tall elevators, travelling to the stars colonize space and meeting aliens especially the ELS. Was Lelouch thought.

"I thought them to be cute". Nunnally saying about the ELS.

"Anyway since both of us are in a different parallel earth what are were going to do is not like creating something similar it would probably sent us back it might sent us to a different world or worst.

"I know what I'm going to do Lelouch I would like to help you destroy Britannia " as both amazing and Nunnally just stare at DM dcleration " the reason I'm doing this is because Britannia remind me of how A-laws using force against the weak"

"Why I might ask ?" Lelouch wanted to know beside hating his nation

"Just like our father told him about his grandfather and information from our databanks to stop the war cutting of the head of a nation that only thinks of war and corruption. We also need to find a new energy source, so that this world won't rally too much of Sakuradite also his is to prevent Japanese to monopolize the energy source as the main energy in the nation the cause of Britannia invasion".

"I agree "Amazing said" if we can't create a new alternative energy source the world won't go to war just to obtain sakuradite but obtaining equals energy. The problem is Britannia even if we did create that energy source they would just invade and steal it for them to monopolize the energy usage".

"Which is why we must destroy a nation that think nothing but war and high mighty of themselves" as Lelouch agree with their statement

"Allow me big brother to help with our cause".

"But Nunnally it's dangerous"

"No, big brother when I was weak and helpless that I can't do anything it makes feel like a third wheel this is something I decided after seeing Amazing memories to stop war but to finally have peace and a gentler world that we wanted".

"No worries I will protect her with my life after all she my pilot and were perfectly bonded together"

"Amazing don't say that it makes it sound so wrong".

"Then were in a agreement for now own we will create a gentle and equal world we shall call ourselves the **Celestial Knights**

"Celestial knight seriously that's to cliché"

"It was that or Black knights" Lelouch Suggested

"Sound good to me"

"But before that what are we going to do with you two, both of you stand out like a sore thumb and don't forget if a Britannia manage to capture and reverse engineer your technology it will a disaster result.

"Don't worry we got this as both Gundam extend their right hand a liquid metal started to flow from their hands like blood, when it's done it started to form a body similar to Lelouch high ( both of them look just like Rai from lost colors ) Amazing had white hair and blue turquoise eyes while Dark matter had black hair and red eyes theirs clothes were similar to their Gundam form.

"Allo my name is amazing and this is my twin brother dark matter nice to meet you both" As amazing just wave his hand smiling cheerfully while dark matter frowned his twin childish attitude.

"Wow I never thought ElS could do that creating human form".

"It makes me better that we have more friends right Big Brother" then suddenly Lelouch just realize something he forgotten about Suzaku" WE FORGOT ABOUT SUZAKU!".

* * *

Suzaku was searching the Britannia siblings high and low for three hours fearing the worst and went to the seaside trying his luck, he was angry that they were hanging with a bunch of Britannia twins but astonished was that Nunnally was walking and she can see they told him that an angel came to help her which Suzaku believe didn't care as long Nunnally was better and question their new friends were orphans Lelouch decide to named Amazing Lumière Exia means light in French and dark matter is named Ténèbres Exia it means darkness it suit the twins traits and personality. The Gundam were submerged in the ocean preventing anyone saw it to be just safe before they can think a good place to hide them. As the days pass Suzaku became fast friends with the twins but lastly both of them have to separate.

* * *

Ten years after the Britannia invasion and japan was renamed area eleven Lelouch and Nunnallly along with the Exia siblings live at Ashford's Academy since Lelouch mother has a connection plus the President was Lelouch childhood friend the four of them live a normal hiding life from the eyes of royalty. For the pass year's Lelouch and Nunnally have developed an enhanced body physically due to the side effect of the GN particles exposure since the mobile suit were design for A.I. capabilities before allowing human pilots to test it first. The siblings develop the capability to be stronger and faster than an average human not only that their senses are sharp Nunnally can even sense a person lying and personality while holding their hands and lelouch I.Q. was higher than his brother Schnizel and he can even fix and create technology based on the GN project and finally creating a new energy source that he called the Ceil System. When the Ashford introduce the maid Sayoko to the sibling Nunnally was happy and enthuastic when Sayoko WAS teaching Nunnally how to be a ninja that earn disapproval from Lelouch even when Sayoko said that Nunnally has atalent to be a Kunoichi, while the Exia twins were blending in the human society easily even when they were half machine and aliens the twins were popular like lelouch since Lumière was the cheerful one he easily makes friends while Ténèbres was more the quiet typethat emit an aura don't come near me situation but it was rare he show emotion towards Nunnally making the students thinks as both of them like Lelouch triplets.

Right now the three of them were heading back towards the academy after Lelouch finish his gambling he was sitting at the side car with Rivals as his wheel man while Ténèbres was riding his own bike.

"Lelouch that was a record you manage to finish that fast" as Rivals compliment his best friend.

"It's nothing to be brag about Rival they were just weak"

"Rival I told you many times focus on the road or you get a detention from me"

"All right sheesh Ténèbres is always strict with the rules makes me wonder if they are even twins?"

"They are twins Rivals that is the truth is just that their father was a bit of strange"

* * *

Shirley was shouting in the student council room "where are those three?"

" you mean them gambling again along with Ténèbres he wanted to keep eye on Lelouch "Lumière said at Shirley

"Honestly that guy is a prefect but he can cut some slack for lulu only it just worries me"

"I think it's fun that Lelouch has a hobby even it's a bit wrong"

Nunnally was in the student council arranging the room while Lumière helping to fill Lelouch work that he neglected even Amazing was a machine he staring to felt annoy filling in Lelouch work as the vice president while Milly Ashford just makes his twin do the other work." I'm not worried as long big brother is with Ténèbres he will be fina"

"You're so sweet Nuna it makes wonder that is the reason why Ténèbres only let you touch him and showed his caring side".

"His just not use to talking to others that's all"

"Like I said Shirley What could go wrong with just three mischief students" as Lumière giving her the thumbs up.

* * *

"What could go wrong today" as Lelouch muttered softly blaming any entity got him in this situation as being trap behind in the trunk with a terrorist in a car chase situation.

As the truck kept driving around then he heard a voice " I have found you " he was confused it wasn't Nunnally Quantum brainwave it was something else at the same time he saw a familiar red head piloting a Glasgow taking out Britannia VTOL . Ever since Lelouch found out that the creation of helicopter and other propeller vehicle from THE PARALEL world would be more beneficial in transportation and thus he stated creating those vehicles. But for the last ten years they have prepared for everything since the day the four of them make that oath. The money and finances they obtained by stealing from corrupted noble and Britannia, it was easy hacking through there account since their technology is so outdated compare to the Gundam also they expose the corruption at the same time losing their title and shame, this Finances were used for creating a new base and equipment's especially the weapons using the GN technology he manage to create the first miniature mobile suit that looks similar to Dynames but doesn't run on GN drive but sakuradite the thing is a prototype until he can find a place to test the Ciel System without attracting attention he has to Rally on Sakuradire for now. Their base was under Ashford that once use to as a shelter or basement. Beside using to fund the cause Nunnally use the corrupt money to buy supplies like food and clothes to the Japanese from the Ghetto which Amazing in his Gundam form sent to them in the night, thus rumors spread that an Angel with glowing blue turquoise have being helping the Japanese spread. This situation was giving them hope while others distrust thinking it nothing but a Britannia plot.

* * *

Nunnally was worried it was her six senses telling that her brother was in danger as she tried to communicate her brother using the quantum brainwave even so there's a problem both of them need a range 300 meters to communicate and they can only communicate further when piloting the mobile suit it was either one of them.

"I'm worried Amazing I hope both of them are safe" Nunnally only use Amazing real named when there alone since as a sign of friendships that she is protecting the Exia's secret'.

"You shouldn't DM is with them, if anything happen to Lelouch he will protect him"

"Thank you sometimes I like talking to you Amazing, you always know how to cheer me up"

"Your most welcome Nunna-chan" Amazing teasing her.

* * *

"Lelouch I blame you for everything that happen to us"

"Well excuse me for having a terrible luck today"

Both the former Britannia prince and aliens in disguise were being surrounded by Britannia troops with their machine gun aiming at them, when escaping from the explosion truck as a distraction, carrying a green hair women after the first encounter when the capsule open confront the soldiers then meeting the idiot childhood friend and get himself shot, forgot to turn of his phone and then being cornered again.

The commander of the group pulling his gun aiming at Lelouch ready to shoot" since both of you saw the content we have no choice but to kill you and well make that a terrorist did it".

"If you put it that way we have no choice right Lelouch how about you make the first move and makes ure you live some of them alive" in a bored express feature.

"Thanks I really need some steam to let out and payback for killing Suzaku".

"What are talking about".

Then in just 2 seconds Lelouch pulled out a gun and shot the soldier's easily than they retaliate by fi ring at the two lelouch then pull out a miniature GN blade retractable blade with his right arm that he created it had a a crimson color handle as he use cutting the soldiers easily at the same time the soldiers were firing at Dark Matter but just stood there as like didn't even look hurt as the bullets didn't pierce him but deflect like metal he didn't like those bullets stuck inside his body as Lelouch slash the soldiers hitting their vital points while firing his gun easily. During those ten years The twins thought the lamperouge how to fight including using a sword and guns and their enhance capabilities of the GN particle exposure giving them to move faster than normal if they concentrated enough it was long and hard work even when Lelouch was lazy during training DM force it on him to do the carnage Lelouch slash the commander legs and arms making him unable to move.

"What are you two no human can do that" as he both look two boys one was dogging bullets like he was dancing the other was standing still that it didn't cause him any harm.

"I'm just different same as my friend here".

" Now then Lets see what you got" as Lelouch search what that person has a wallet with a name and contract.

"Emm corrupted military being bride by the purist and Clovis is using them for something".

It's prince Clovis you mongrel as lelouch cut off the commanders hand to shut him up as the man scream" so what do we do with him".

"I think we just leave him the Jap would like to have a piece of him and I can scan that one of them is heading this way".

"I kind of agree" as both of the walk away leaving the troops barely alive to their fate.

"Don't leave me" as the commander heard a sound of footsteps turning around was a few Japanese that were carrying woods and steel rod ready to beat him to death including the surviving soldier.

"A war is happening and the peacock prince is issuing a massacre to hide this women but you could have read his mind for more information about the reason".

"Reading that mind of a scumbag is not even worth my time".

"I can agree the Jap probably beating him to a pulp right now" as DM was carrying the green hair in Bridal style" she must be Goddamn important that he is willing to massacre the Ghetto citizen".

"Did you called it"

"It's coming and it seems our war has just started".

"Yes ten years of waiting, preparation and patient the time has finally come to make our appearance as The Celestial Knights will waged war against Britannia" with the appearance of a mecha revealing his camouflage form right in front of them as it was kneeling towards its master.

"Would you stop those theatrics I heard a hundred times even my Processor is tired hearing it"

" huh Everyone's a critic".

* * *

This I another Idea if the knightmare's bow down in the presence of the king or an entity that is so powerful even knightmares follow it's command.

The one we cannot fight but despair by his presence

As the Fleija missile was about to be detonated it suddenly started to shrink to a size like a baseball then disappear if that wasn't strange every knigtmare stop no matter it was the black knights or Britannia they just stop even the nine generation Gurren seiten also stop in midair then suddenly the knightmares were walking towards the middle of the city like a parade including the Japanese's Gekka the sky then open revealing a giants knightmares 20-meter tall descending with both his arm crossed the knightmare was wearing a cape his colors were white ( Similar to Gundam wing zero as it's wings makes it look like an Angel) then all the knightmares bow down towards the entity as they put their arms at theirs chest and kneel like a knight. Everyone was intrigued to such machine it like the greatest master piece even the earl pudding was drooling and Indian scientist felt an ecstasy. As it descended it look around figuring out what happen. Tohdoh kyoshiro gut was telling them not to attack the sleeping giant. Then suddenly a Britannia soldier that was arrogant fire his pistol towards the entity face just like that a knightmares Sutherland caught him as he strangle to escape

As it spoke "who dares fire at me".

"My lord this Britannia commander did it out of arrogance to your presence" as the Sutherland was walking and talking much to everyone shock seeing a knightmare was talking.

"You dare shot me I was being nice not to attack this world but I'll make an exception by destroying every Britannia military facility in this nation as punishment I will spare the civilians it will only left a bad taste in my mouth".

"**I Gundam overload command all Britannia knightmare's to slaughter the Britannia military facilities show no mercy for who dares look down of me**".

"Yes my lord" as the knigtmares stood up shouting in Unison started attacking the Britannia military it was a slaughter as Britannia rally to much on knightmare they were defenseless while the black knights not wanted to step on the griffon tails just waited and watch the carnage unfold. Everyone was afraid they only can watch and do nothing. Tamaki was scared including Kaguya, Todoh, Chiba, Kallen, xing ke, ohgi, Lelouch and other members of the black knights.

The knights of round Bismark could not do anything as he was force to watch his Galahad cutting down Britannia using his Excalibur , Gino tried to stop even shooting the controls and moving and it still did nothing, Anya didn't show emoting as it slaughter it when her hadron cannon fire one of Britannia ships Suzaku suffer the most since his knightmare has no weapons he had to watch as his Lancelot smash the Britannia or crush then with its mechanical arms to a bloody pulp no matter how he screams he still the suffering continue. The carnage went on as the entity was just stading doing nothing schnitzel was also afraid because they was nothing to stop it if the entity command the knightmares like puppets so he did only one solution retreat to Pendragon and fight another day, he was Grinning his teeth hard the entity has changed the outcome of his plan and battle his worst fear if it decided to slaughter all Royalty.

Time passes by as the sun rises It was morning at the slaughter stop they were no survival in the Britannia military complex it was like a nightmare that it really happen.

"Release your pilots and let them suffer how that could do anything but watch as they killed their kind" ever knightmare hatch open as they grab the pilots and dropped them in the pool of blood nothing more than empty husk. Gino was quiet he didn't a joke, Bismark cried in shame for doing something so dishonorable and Suzaku just scream watching them suffered it didn't help when he tried to shot the entity as the Britannia soldier stop him at the same time the live command stop him also.

"We finish here let us depart" .

"Yes my lord" as the knightmares starting to gather around.

"Wait" Everyone then look at form of zero walking like he want to ask something.

"You would probably want to ask a question zero leader and CEO of the black knights

"How?"

Your knightmares gave me all the information when it transfer all it's information to me so I know all of your secrets, sins and past but I so no care of using it I have bigger fish to fry. I your going to as how I manage to control all the knightmares is because of Sakuradite. The sakuradite are the blood of our being we once came here 10 000 years ago here to battle against a traitor my other half was badly damaged as the blood was spilled in this lands like rain as years past it became the Sakuradite you know and use. In other words it's our blood and which is why I can make every machine runs by sakuradite as my puppet.

"Why did you come back here".

I came back to get my other half and it's under Pendragon those words was enough to cause a dread to everyone as he flew along with the knighmares towards pendragon.

As zero saw the being walking towards Britannia Nation he cannot say that this was just a hollow victory.

* * *

I got this inspiration when saw the dark matter Gundam in Gunpla build fighters and just like that I write this fiction. It came just like that this is just something I needed to do before I finish that Arrancar .Plus if I don't do this my mind will forget. Still please review.


End file.
